Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a patterning technology for forming fine patterns, and in particular, to an electron beam exposure system and methods of performing exposing and patterning processes using the same.
Conventional lithography technologies allow for an improvement in an integration density and productivity of electronic devices. In particular, a photolithography process is performed to transfer mask patterns formed on a photomask onto a photoresist layer on a substrate. Accuracy in position of the mask patterns is a very important factor in determining the quality of the resulting products. The photomask is generally fabricated by an exposure system that applies an electron beam (e-beam). The conventional e-beam exposure system may result in pattern position and beam drift errors, depending on the distribution of patterns in an exposure layout.